The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Pittosporum, botanically known as Pittosporum tobira, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘CNI Three’.
The new Pittosporum is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Pittosporum tobira cultivar Wheeler's Dwarf, not patented. The new Pittosporum was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Lumberton, N.C. in October, 1994 within a population of plants of the cultivar Wheeler's Dwarf. The selection of this branch mutation was based on its variegated leaves.
Asexual reproducation of the new Pittosporum by cuttings in a controlled environment in Lumberton, N.C., since the spring of 1998, has shown that the unique features of this new Pittosporum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.